


Not on Duty

by Sivan325



Series: B2ME 2012 Bingo Cards [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, B2ME2012 Bingo Cards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Thorongil aka Aragorn tries to explain to young Boromir why he does not drink on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: rosethorn59  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> Warning: AU.
> 
> A/N: I made Boromir young, and since it's AU, I'm only playing.
> 
> Written for Back to Middle Earth Month Bingo.
> 
> Cards and prompts: 1. Aspects of Aragorn - O72 – Captain.
> 
> 2\. Games People Play - O72 – Drinking.

Boromir looked up to him. He adored the Captain as he brought some peace after many long fights. Boromir could see that everyone was drinking after the battle, but not the one that he worshipped.

Young Boromir walked toward the man that sat alone in the corner. The shadows made it appear that there was no one in there; though he could see the smoke that came from the pipe.

"This is not a place for you, young Boromir." Captain Thorongil told him, not even looking at him.

"How did you know that it was me?" Boromir asked.

"That is my duty to know who is behind me, young one." Aragorn pointed toward him.

"But… you are now resting; the duty is over." Boromir took the empty seat near the captain.

"My duty to my people is never ending," Thorongil explained as he sighed heavily. "I drink alone."

Boromir looked down at the table and saw there was nothing on it.

"But… but…" Boromir started to say.

"What is on your mind young one?" Aragorn asked and for the first time looked at the young son of Denethor.

"There is nothing on the table." Boromir replied.

"I know that, because I am not drinking right now. I might later," Aragorn explained.

"Drink with me," Boromir suggested.

"You are too young to drink." Aragorn told the young man.

"Then drink with me, my captain."

**The End**


End file.
